


Forgetfulness

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a secret, they just haven't told anyone yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from Argnon to do something with cravings, so I did. Sorta, it's just Noya eating some odd things. (I will write more for this AU)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! <3 I still do requests, but I'm a bit of a slow writer so if there is something you ever want to see in any of my AUs or in general, just let me know!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3 <3 It means a lot, and I love to hear what you all have to say!!

Noya was sitting on the kitchen counter, watching Asahi toss some salt and pepper into a pan.  When Asahi wasn’t looking, he grabbed the pickle jar from the fridge and set it between his legs. At this moment in his pregnancy, there were two things that Noya loved above all and those were Asahi and pickle juice. Pickles themself made Noya sick, but the juice alone was the best and he craved it all the time.

“Suga thinks you’re pregnant.” Asahi revealed, cracking an egg into a pan, it sizzled.

“Well,” Noya dipped a pastry into a pickle jar, “In case you haven’t noticed, I kinda am.”

Asahi took another egg from the carton, “Really, just kinda pregnant?” as he moved to crack the second egg he noticed what his mate was munching on, “Wh-what are you eating?-- I didn’t even see you get that out of the fridge -- Is it even okay for you to be eating that?”

“Mmmmmmm, probably not but, oh my god Asahi this is so good.” Noya took another bite, “And yeah, -- no, no I think I’m really pregnant, anyway, what did you tell him?”

“I told him,” Asahi paused, recalling his encounter at the market only a few hours ago and realizing, “ -- well, I didn’t really tell him anything, Daichi had called him and he got distracted.”

Noya laughed, kicking his legs off the counter, “I’ll probably give birth before anyone tells him -- I think Ryu is the only other person that knows.”

“He hasn’t told anyone?”

“Nope.”

“You just started your second trimester and no one but Ryu knows.” Asahi summarized, grabbing a plate a from cabinet, “I can’t believe we haven’t told anyone.” He grabbed the handle of the pan with one hand and tilted toward the plate, then with his other hand he used a spoon to guide the food downward, he then added jokingly,“We are such horrible friends.”

“This is true, but I wouldn’t say horrible, more like forgetful about important things.” Noya set the pickle jar aside and hopped off the counter without a problem. Despite already being fourteen weeks pregnant, he still wasn’t showing or exhibiting any noticeable physical changes which led him to ask, “So, did Suga tell you why he thinks I’m pregnant?”

“Yeah. last week when we all got together for pizza you put chocolate syrup on yours.” Asahi handed the plate to Noya.”He said that was strange even for you.”

“Shouyou did the same.” Noya set the plate down on the counter and went to the fridge, “Speaking of chocolate sauce, I think I’m going to put some of that on my eggs.” he grabbed the sauce, and closed the fridge.

“Hinata only did that because he’s seven months pregnant.” Asahi reopened the fridge and returned the egg carton and pickle jar.

“Sucks to be him.” Noya said sarcastically, and then thought for a moment, he put his hand on his belly, “A-am I going to be that big when I get to seven months?”

“I doubt it,” Asahi opened a drawer and pulled out two spoons which he set on the plate of eggs, he looked down at Noya and smiled, “but I promise you, no matter what happens I will be here and I will love you.”


End file.
